Coping Efforts
by Dezzidance
Summary: Sequel to "Set Towards the Future." Trustshipping. They are there for each other when they least expect it.


Two weeks of work, work, work, the remainders of the Ishtar clan settled in Domino for two months now. Ishizu worked herself to the bone, to her very core. Now Marik was gone, her heart throbbed at the thought of him. She buried herself so deep into work, she was being a second Kaiba.

" Ishizu, I got the week off from work. I am going to take a train to Tokyo to look for Marik."

" Odion, I should go with you!" Ishizu said between filing papers.

" Someone must stay home in case if he contacts the landline."

"I suppose so, when do you leave, Odion?"

" I leave tomorrow night."

" Why didn't you tell me earlier? Knowing you. You probably booked way far in advance."

" I have, but I didn't want you to worry or try to stop me." Odion smiled.

" Alright, I give in! You know me to well." Ishizu chuckled.

**February 12****th****, 6:30 a.m.**

Ishizu and Odion had finally made their way to the train station. It was busy because of the valentine's day holiday. People were rushing to see loved ones around Japan. Ishizu and Odion made their way down to the terminal. After what seemed like forever, Train 57981 was boarding and heading towards Tokyo. Ishizu hugged her brother tightly.

" See you soon, Odion." She laughed.

" I will see you soon, Ishizu, we shall keep contact." Odion reassured.

Ishizu watched as her brother board the train.

**1: 45 p.m.**

" I simply can't concentrate!" Ishizu sighed, frustrated.

She decided to call it quits on the research, her usually precious books were grating her nerves. She decided to go back outside to the exhibit and greet the crowd outside.

**6:30 p.m.**

It was freezing cold outside, the car broke down. Luck just wasn't in her favor. She was packing up to go home, close up the museum and continue research at home. It was going to be strange home alone.

**7: 17 p.m.**

After a horrible experience on the bus. Ishizu made it home. She was neve used to being home alone at this time of the day. She turned on the lights in the kitchen. She had never had to turn on the lights when she got home for 2 years.

" What should I make for dinner tonight?" Ishizu asked herself aloud.

After some contemplating, she settled for some rice and curry lentil leftovers. After she washed her dishes her phone rang.

" Hello? Odion?"

" Hello Ishizu. I arrived earlier, and am settled into my hotel. I fell asleep before calling you, I am so sorry."

" You are fine Odion, It's understandable. The train rides and terminal running is hectic."

" You are such an understanding sister, but even so, your nerves must have been on edge."

" They were, but I knew you were safe. I just worry for Marik."

" We will find him in due time. It's late sister, goodnight."

" Goodnight Odion, speak to you in the morning."

The line went dead, and so did Ishizu. Ever single fear was haunting her in the quiet apartment. Time seemed slow as she researched some things from old texts kept within the residence. Around ten, she finally called it even work could keep her from her fears.

**10:47**

Ishizu sat in the middle of a hot steaming tub. It was a simple joy, it cleared her mind. After many years of living in a tomb you appreciated simple things. Growing up, by the time she got to the tub, it was cold water. She sat there motionless, until her skin became sagged. The heat of the water caused her hair to limp, remnants of eyeliner darkened her eyes. The water had gotten long cold, not it was bringing back bittersweet memories. The last thing she needed.

**KaibaCorp 11:57**

The day was long over, but not for Seto, he was still in his office. Dinner with Mokuba in the office had long passed. Mokuba was at home, in bed. Seto on the other hand, was working the core of his soul. After Mokuba had called him half asleep, asking him to come home, he decided to call it a night. Seto climbed into his Mercedes Benz and veered off into the night. As he drove down the lane into Murakami street, he realized it was Friday. The night where all the clubbers were off to party. He took the opposite lane to take the long way home.

" It'll have to do." Seto sighed miserably.

**The Apartment**

Ishizu had been lying in bed with the light on. She had her computer next to her, the led lights flickered through the room. The music from the computer bounced off the walls. The sounds created a haunting echo, so Ishizu decided to turn off everything. She shut down the computer and turned off the lights. She walked over to the window and looked out into the night sky. Instead of heading towards the bed, she walked over to the opposite side of her room. The side with her personal novels. Not artifacts or history but pure favorites. The woman sat down in the crevice between the shelf and wall, pulled a book from the shelf and snuggled into the cold hard floor.

Yes, Ishizu Ishtar was snuggling on a cold hard floor. After the silence became comfortable Ishizu put down the book. But oddly enough she stayed on the floor, and fell into a deep slumber.

**In the cold night**

Seto had drove through a dark lane. He turned towards a small set of apartments. He pulled the car over and briskly walked out, was this where the wretched woman lived? He would have always expected her to have better taste in such a shabby area. He slowly walked up the stairs. He made it to the last flight. The whole floor gave off dark silence. It was the only floor in which he could hear his own steps, they echoed off the wall, back down to the ground. He stopped in front of the last door in the hall, the one furthest from the stairwell. He lifted up his hand slowly, to knock. But he decided against it. He began to walk to the opposite way, but his briefcase knocked the door. The door slowly creaked open. Kaiba invited himself in. and began to call out.

" Hello, Hello, whatever fool lives here, your door is wide open."

He noticed the place was a decent size, two bedroom. He opened one door slowly. Gun set in his waistband, he looked around. The room was completely silent, but immaculately cleaned. He opened another door to see it was also clean. There was a computer set on the bed. Three books of indeterminable age was set on the bed. He heard faint breath, looked towards the window, then down. He saw a book off to the side of the floor and white fog set deep in the window. The fog became deeper and lighter in transparency as he approached. He turned between the shelf and window. His breath became caught in his throat. He looked disdainfully at the sight. A grown woman was laying on the ground before him.

" Hmp, Ishtar. I never thought you would sink to such lows." He whispered silently amongst them. Kaiba began to remove the books and computer on the bed to the top of the shelf. He gingerly picked the woman up and placed her on the bed. She stirred, opened her eyes and closed them back.

"_She must be drained." _Seto thought to himself. He knew for a fact the woman in front of him was a light sleeper. Her brother leaving again was taking it's toll on her. He inched slowly away from the bed and briskly walked into the kitchen. He took some post it notes from the counter and a pen scribbled " The keys are under the placemat" on the paper. He snatched the keys from the wall and closed the door. He set the keys under the doormat and made his leave.

" _Hmph, she must have some weird coping thing after living in such a dark place for such a long time_." Seto thought as he spun off into the night.


End file.
